Rapid Scandal
The Rapid Scandal is a 2015 scandal which is all about 81.145.248.61, which he was causing way too many disturbance to the wiki, ranting on Greeny Phatom, and gone WAY TOO FAR against the admins. 81.145.248.61 is considered to be one of the top Greenyhaters of this wiki. Cause The story of rants about Greeny Phatom has gone a long time, starting around October 9, 2013, when Carlos Squidarmy made the first rant on Greeny Phatom. Though it was likely given dislikes at first, later on, it was given more likes. On December 20, 2013, the Greeny Phatom Wiki became dead, and that what caused the criticism about Greeny Phatom to grow bigger. The closure of that wiki was questionable, and the only wiki that Greeny Phatom fans have to retreat, is the Geo's World Wiki. In Early 2014, the criticism of Greeny Phatom grew bigger, shrinking the amount of Greeny Phatom fans left. Mangoman2033 made the notable rant, "Rant on Greeny Phatom", and that was given a lot likes than dislikes. There were more rants about Greeny Phatom and other Greenytoons. The Greenytoons are feeling like they're injured at the time. On September 21, 2014, KindheartedKeeganFromROBLOX reopened the Greeny Phatom Wiki, which made Greenyhaters angry, and it made Greeny Phatom fans happy. 3 days later, a anonymous user named "5.81.3.128", vandalized the homepage, and he was the first Greenyhater on the wiki. It is disputed who was the first Greenyhater (It could be either Alex-Sixand or 5.81.3.128). In December 2014, the amount of Greenyhaters (mostly anonymous users) on the Greeny Phatom Wiki grew bigger, in order to get the wiki closed. Users like 86.154.211.23, StarBot, Jointhefight, and 141.0.8.156 joined the wiki to get Greeny Phatom fans to hate Greeny Phatom because of the "shitty animation". But, no one can compare to this user who've been doing all the things Greenyhaters do to the wiki. The Story The scandal began when a Greenyhater named "name unknown but 81.145.248.61" tried to get VSTF to the Greeny Phatom Wiki to close it down. As for this, it haunt the admins, saying that the wiki will be closed some day in 2015 for no reason. But, that's not all. 81 said that if Greeny Phatom became popular around the world, then he'll die in panic, but he revealed that he's a half hater. On March 9, 2015, 81 said that Greeny Phatom is a fake show that is not made by Fox, also saying that Greeny Phatom needs to go or he'll kill himself (And by him killing himself, he means by quitting the wiki). He even did reaction videos out of the admins. 81 also said that the admins shouldn't convert My Little Pony into Greeny Phatom or he'll report the wiki to the staff of Wikia. Another quote he said is about the fake pic of Robert Stainton, saying that he'll beat him up in his house, even though he didn't know where Robert lives. Yes, there is yet more quotes 81.145.248.61 said, but that's going to take too much space on the page. He said things like the show should be in Flash, the admins should stop making BFDI pages, telling admins to delete pages, etc. On March 19, 2015, 81 announced that he's quitting the wiki due to the admins abusing Greenyhaters. However, he lied about his departure on the wiki, and continued spamming until April 9, 2015, when he got blocked from the wiki on his 4th anonymous account. He was unblocked for apologizing, and kept on contributing to the wiki until April 29, 2015. On June 14, 2015, KTMWikia8000 kicked 81.145.248.61 out of the Greeny Phatom Wiki for 1 month. Here are the reasons why he's blocked: # He abused the admins for the BND of Doom # He ranted Greeny Phatom way too much # He said death threats about Robert Stainton # He said that Bunearyguy deserved to be blocked across Wikia, but he apologized # He wanted to report the Greeny Phatom Wiki to the Wikia Staff # He abused Bingbang32 to get off the Greeny Phatom Wiki # He hated the revival of the Greeny Phatom Wiki (But a lot of haters are unblocked) # He's telling admins what to do # He told Bunearyguy to shut up The reason why KTMWikia8000 called 81.145.248.61 a Dead Gree Guy Clone is that he abused Bunearyguy and Bingbang32. List of accounts used by 81.145.248.61 Category:History of the Wiki